gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Unfoldings!
In the Silent Castle in the Balkans Scarlett is tormented by a nightmare of Hawk and Stalker berating her for killing them in an explosion. She wakes up to hear the security alarm and Dr. Biggles-Jones tells her that a hole has been blasted into Destro's secret passages. A squad of Vipers is heading to search them. Zarana still does not trust Scarlett so the later brushes her aside, calling her "chicken" and enters the hole, followed by Biggles-Jones. Up ahead in the tunnels Destro explains to the Baroness there are booby traps but he can see the ultraviolet markings through his battle mask lenses. He also explains he has arranged to be extracted by a G.I. Joe team. Up the clouds a C-130 is flown by Wild Bill. On board Hawk Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes they must not interfere with Scarlett's cover mission or let her know that he and Stalker are alive. The two ninjas are dropped over the mountains. In the castle Scarlett and Biggles-Jones dodge a mine in the corridor which a Viper then steps on. The two women note that neither shouted a warning. Meanwhile Destro and the Baroness reach the control room where Destro adjusts the transformation levers to half-way to turn the castle into an amalgam of the Silent Castle and his Scottish castle. The entire building starts changing just as Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes land on the roof. Inside chaos ensues and Destro and the Baroness take advantage to head to the roof. Destro explains the half-way structure is unstable but his helmet computer will provide the best route to the roof whilst the Cobra operatives are destabilized. Scarlett and Biggles-Jones reach the control room but find one of the levers is stuck. The castle continues changing with the risk it will soon collapse. Elsewhere the "large scale transformation" is detected by two robots and one wonders if it could be "another one of us?" Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow fight their way through Vipers on the upper levels and so Cobra Commander orders Slice and Dice to go and deal with the intruders. In the control room Scarlett finds Destro has left a wrist rocket jamming the level. She removes it and throws it aside where it blasts a whole in the outer wall. With the castle now stable Scarlett and Biggle-Jones use a series of slabs to reach the roof before Destro and the Baroness, who are fighting their way through. On the roof Destro and the Baroness meet with Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow who produce Stabo Rigs for being picked up by the C-130. Just as they are about to leave Scarlett and Biggles-Jones arrive. Scarlett confronts Snake-Eyes who stabs her in the chest just before he is winched away. Slice and Dice reach the roof to find Biggles-Jones confirming Scarlett's heart was missed. She is convinced that Snake-Eyes meant to kill Scarlett as a defector. On the C-130 Hawk greets the arrivals but Snake-Eyes is incredibly depressed. Storm Shadow explains his comrade had to preserve Scarlett's cover and needed to make the attack convincing so it had to be close. On the roof Scarlett is crying about what the man she once loved did to her. Cobra Commander arrives to learn of the events but Slice notes Snake-Eyes is a master swordsman. He suggests letting her bleed to death but Cobra Commander has other plans and orders a medical team. Suddenly the shattered form of the Decepticon Megatron drops out of the sky and is annoyed to learn the castle is just "Another non-sentient construct! Not one of us! Not a Decepticon!" Cobra Commander asks if they can talk... |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="I want that uxoriousHaving or showing an excessive or submissive fondness for one's wife. chrome-visaged twit and his xanthippicScolding/nagging; refers to Xanthippe, Socrates' wife, who constantly nagged him. consort winkled out like the limaceousSlug-like. bivalvesA creature with two shells. they are!" :--'Cobra Commander's' been using his word-a-day calender. |Errors1=* In his first scene Megatron (and the unknown Decepticon) speak with square speech bubbles with sparks, as per the tradition in the old Transformers comic, but in the second scene he speaks with human speech bubbles. |ItemsOfNote1=* Title remains "G.I. Joe: Starring Snake-Eyes and Ninja Force." * This issue came polybagged with with a trading card. * For a doctor, Sidney sure seems comfortable wearing a high-cut bodysuit, doesn't she? * Snake-Eyes stabs Scarlett. * "Unfoldings!" follows on from events at the end of the first Transformers series. The Autobot spaceship the Ark crashed on Earth with the Decepticons Megatron, Shockwave, Starscream and Galvatron and the Autobot Ratchet onboard. The only apparent survivor to emerge from the wreckage was Galvatron, who was subdued by the Autobot Fortress Maximus and his binary-bonded human companion Spike Witwicky. * When Megatron first appears he is in silhouette and talking to another Decepticon. The way the second shadow is drawn suggests it is Starscream but the second does not appear in any further issue of the storyline and at the end Megatron is shown explicitly reviving Starscream later. * At the end Megatron is missing his fusion canon and his rear shoulder-mounted gun barrel. G.I. Joe References * When Scarlett wakes from her nightmare, she recalls Hawk's words: "a soldier's job is to do the unthinkable and be forgotten." This is the original version of Hawk's quote from issue #1.For more, see the notes on that page. |RealWorldRefs1=*Stalker uses the phrase "xin-loi" - Vietnamese for "sorry." He probably picked it up during the war. |Footnotes= }} Category:Trans-Carpathia/Appearances Category:Transformers crossovers